Verde y Celeste hacen Calipso, ¿no?
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Quartet Night es famoso, popular y son de los mejores grupos, pero cada uno de ellos atraviesa un problema difícil de resolver. ¿Podrán tomar decisiones correctas antes del concierto? Es probable que la hija de Muse les ayude, o quizás incluso les cause más dolores de cabeza.
1. Todo mal

_**Los personajes de UtaPri no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Broccoli.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

El aire acondicionado refrescaba el ambiente, la música llenaba todo y el sonido de los pasos, saltos y giros acoplaban bien la coreografía que venían ensayando desde muy temprano, en lo que todos ellos trataban de dar su mejor esfuerzo para lograr perfeccionarla por completo. Así estaban desde hacía más de cinco horas, pero pese a que todo salía "bien", cada individuo ahí presente era consciente que nada estaba bien, ni siquiera la música lograba animar sus mentes.

-Bien, al fin terminamos-el mayor de los integrantes de Quartet Night se estiraba cansado tras el arduo ensayo, sonriendo contento mirando a sus compañeros.

-Hablas como si hicieras mucho-dijeron los otros tres mirándolo sin interés.

-Oh, vamos, no sean crueles-sollozó infantil, como si fuera a llorar.

-Cállate, plebeyo, sólo aumentas más mi jaqueca-se quejó el conde frotando sus sienes.

-Camus, tu temperatura corporal está más elevada que la del resto, eso, según mis datos, sería fiebre-intervino el menor de ellos.

-Tonterías-sonrió arrogante-Yo no me enfermo, un Idol siempre debe estar saluda...achú...

-Muy-chan pescó un resfriado~-canturreó Reiji, recibiendo un golpe en plena cabeza por parte del rubio.

-Camus, quizás deberías aceptarlo y cuidarte, recuerda que pronto tendremos un concierto-avisó el de cabellos celestes con seriedad.

-Tsché, eso lo sé-musitó bebiendo agua para despejar su garganta.

Hacía ya cinco años que eran Idols, la academia y las clases habían quedado atrás hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no hacía más de un año que eran un grupo, aunque eso no les quitaba que fueran uno bastante destacado y famoso, de los mejores, incluso, para algunos, mejores que Starish aún en su mejor momento de popularidad. De esta forma, Quartet Night se había hecho de una fama digna del mejor grupo de Idols de todo el país e incluso en países de otros continentes, llegando a América, Europa y más.

Pese a todo, las cosas no iban tan bien para los cuatro miembros, cada uno enfrentaba las cosas a su modo, como por ejemplo, aquel conde frío y distante, estaba teniendo serios problemas con las canciones en donde debía expresar sentimientos de amor, y es que la ruptura que sufrió hacía ya cinco años le estaba afectando más que nunca, puesto que aquella chica cruzaba su mejor momento en su carrera de Net Idol y se le veía bastante bien, incluso mejor que cuando estaban en la escuela o era su novia. Por otro lado, Ai atravesaba aquella disyuntiva en donde no comprendía todas las "fallas" que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una joven en particular, por lo que siempre que eso pasaba, prefería optar por alejarse y ser cortante, sin entender que con ello sólo se estaba lastimando más a sí mismo. El rockero por su lado estaba entre la espada y la pared, le estaba gustando demasiado ser Idol, pero sus antiguos compañeros insistían aún más en reunir a la banda y volver a brillar como antes en el mundo de las baterías ruidosas y las guitarras alocadas, hecho que le tentaba cada vez más, aunque no lograba llegar a un punto de equilibrio entre el trabajo y el placer. El mayor de ellos, no obstante, se veía bastante bien en comparación a sus compañeros, se rumoreaba que llevaba unos meses de relación con una cantante extranjera y que, pese a verse poco por el trabajo de ambos, la cosa no podía ir mejor de lo que ya estaba y es que ambos se complementaban o al menos eso se comentaba entre aquellos que los habían visto juntos muy en secreto.

Quartet Night estaba ahora a días de su primer concierto oficial como grupo en solitario, con un repertorio tanto de canciones grupales como individuales, a modo que los cuatro brillaran por su cuenta y en conjunto, pero todos sabían que de no solucionar cada quien sus dilemas nada saldría como planeaban y Shining era el más apesadumbrado con aquello, puesto que, al contrario de Starish, Quartet Night no estaba para nada restringido, puesto que ellos desde el comienzo habían mostrado madurez para enfrentar el mundo del espectáculo.

-¡Bien!-exclamó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa-¡Ahora a comer pollo frito!

-Paso-soltó fríamente Mikaze saliendo de auditorio de ensayos.

-Ya tengo planes-avisó el de cabellos grises sin mirar siquiera al castaño.

-Esa es comida de plebeyos-musitó Camus acomodándose el cabello, saliendo de ahí con toda la elegancia propia de él, poniendo la toalla en su boca para evitar toser frente a ellos.

-¡Que malos! Y yo que preparé comida para todos-sollozó sintiendo su móvil vibrar, recordando entonces que tenía un compromiso.

* * *

El avión aterrizó un par de horas antes de lo estipulado, por lo que contaba con bastante tiempo antes de tener que ir a la agencia a avisar de su llegada para aquel llamado desesperado que le hizo Mitsuo dos días atrás.

Como hija y portavoz de Muse, su labor era la de supervisar que la voluntad de la diosa se realizara, trabajo que hace años la tenía algo cansada por nunca poder tener un momento de vida como alguien normal, siempre debía velar por el resto sin recibir ni siquiera las gracias. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, ella misma había aceptado aquella labor cuando la anterior portavoz la sacó de aquel laboratorio donde estuvo toda su infancia encerrada siendo sujeto de pruebas en las instalaciones más oscuras y escondidas de la mafia italiana, cuyo padre y _capo_ era el mismo hombre que la trajo al mundo tras engañar al contenedor de Muse.

-Mami, este lugar es muy ruidoso-se quejó el niño de no más de cuatro años que llevaba entre sus brazos, un pequeño con el mismo tono calipso que su madre en el cabello y unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo en un día soleado-No me gusta este país.

-A mí tampoco, amor, pero mami debe hacer un trabajo, esperemos que me tome menos de un mes-le respondió dulce, al tiempo que una pequeña de la misma edad que el otro le jalaba la falda insistente.

-Mamá, mamá, mira, hay muchas cosas, cómprame eso-pidió señalando una vitrina con un gato enorme de color celeste con un listón de terciopelo en violeta.

-Es cierto, no pudimos traer sus muñecos-asintió mirando todos los peluches-Bien, adelante, vayan y escojan el que más les guste-indicó amable, entrando con ambos a la tienda.

* * *

-Su desempeño no ha sido de los mejores-habló fuerte y algo molesto el presidente de la Agencia Saotome mirando severo a sus cuatro cantantes.

-Hemos tratado de mejorar-intervino algo nervioso Reiji, sabiendo que el hombre tenía todo el derecho a estar sí de molesto.

-Somos profesionales, esto es sólo un impasse, ya lo saldaremos-aclaró Camus permaneciendo elegante y frío, aunque pensaba en aquello y le daba cólera.

-No importa, ustedes son adultos y como tales deben tomar decisiones serias, se les acerca un concierto importante y no pueden andarse con medias tintas. O maduran ya y se hacen responsables o renuncian, pero no quiero lastres en esta agencia y menos cuando no tienen la capacidad siquiera de tomar sus propias elecciones respecto de su vida personal y laboral-sus lentes dejaron ver sus ojos con una mirada llena de enojo y malestar, más que nada porque le había costado mucho hacer que ellos trabajaran como equipo para que todo ese esfuerzo se fuera porque aquellos jóvenes no sabían cómo llevar las riendas de sus vidas-Mister Camus, debes descansar y asistir a la clínica, no puedes ser tan irresponsable de andar por ahí repartiendo microbios y ardiendo en fiebre.

El rubio sólo emitió un sonido, pero no se quejó, el otro tenía toda la razón, estaba enfermo aunque odiara admitirlo y debía cuidarse.

-Bien, retírense y más les vale pensar en todo esto, ustedes serán quienes defrauden a sus fans cuando llegue el concierto y no sean capaces de darles siquiera un espectáculo decente-masculló enojado, girando en su silla para darles la espalda y dar por zanjada la conversación.

No pudieron objetar nada, sólo asintieron e hicieron una reverencia al salir de la oficina del presidente, caminando en silencio sepulcral hacia el área de descanso.

* * *

-Mami, mami, mira-la niña corría por aquel enorme salón con su gato entre sus brazos, tropezando de vez en vez al ser el muñeco un poco más grande que ella misma.

-Arnossë, ten cuidado-advirtió cargando no sólo al niño dormido, sino también al enorme muñeco de perro Collie en tono beige.

-Es enorme-decía emocionada, sin prestar atención a todo su entorno hasta que su pequeño cuerpo cayó sentado al suelo tras chocar con alguien mucho más grande que sin poder evitarlo la lanzó a unos pasos, causando que la niña rompiera en llanto.

-Nossy, mi cielo-se acercó preocupada, mas al levantar la vista y toparse con aquel hombre de blancas vestiduras se quedó unos segundos en silencio, aunque optó por dejar a su niño en un sofá y atender a la chica-Te dije que debías ir con cuidado-la tomó dulcemente entre sus brazos.

-Tú...-el conde estaba estático mirándola, jamás creyó volver a topársela en ese lugar y menos de esa forma.

-NebbyNebb-el castaño rompió aquella atmósfera de hielo puro, abrazando a la chica con fuerza, depositando un casto y dulce beso en sus labios, lo cual causó un leve rubor en las mejillas de la italiana y una profunda ira en el Idol de hielo-Pensé que llegarías más tarde, justo iba por el auto para recogerte en el aeropuerto.

-El avión arribó antes, lamento no haber avisado-respondió ignorando por completo a los demás, tratando de contentar a su hija.

-Nossy-chan-hizo magia frente a la niña y le dio una enorme paleta de caramelo, a lo cual la pequeña se secó las mejillas y sonrió, besando el rostro del castaño.

-Gracias, tío Reiji-sollozó comiendo el dulce.

El conde por su parte miraba atento a la niña, su cabello rubio y lacio como el suyo y los ojos heterocromáticos idénticos a su madre le llamaban demasiado la atención, la menor era igual a él de niño, claro, con los rasgos de la joven que ahora hablaba muy enfrascada con Kotobuki. Algo no andaba bien, pero sentía que las cosas se tornarían aún más pesadas desde ese momento. Iba a intervenir con el puro afán de romperles el momento cuando la toz se hizo presente y todo se volvió negro para él.

* * *

 ** _Lamento lo corto del cap, los siguientes saldrán más largo (espero n)_**

 ** _Se aceptan todo tipo de review :3_**


	2. Recordando

_**Los personajes de UtaPri no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Broccoli.**_

 **Nota de autor:** pasó un año para que pudiera subir el segundo cap de este fic. La verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, pero al fin pude acabar la universidad hace unos meses, así que en teoría he quedado más libre. Espero quienes hayan comenzado a leerlo puedan seguir haciéndolo, ya que al final del cap dejaré algo para l s que deseen participar. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Las olas rompían tranquilas en aquella solitaria playa, las gaviotas volaban bajo los tibios rayos de sol que iluminaban todo a su paso. Risas y suaves quejas se oían en ese solitario lugar, junto al chapoteo constante de las pisadas de quien corre alegre por la orilla empapada de agua cristalina junto a la persona que más ama en el mundo, disfrutando de un momento único y especial.

–Vamos, Myu, si te quedas atrás tendrás que comprarme todo el helado que quiera–avisó entre carcajadas armoniosas la joven que huía del conde.

–My precious, estaré encantado de complacer cada uno de sus deseos–anunció al atraparla y cargarla entre sus brazos cual novia, besando sus labios sin detenerse ni pedir permiso–Pero justo ahora, sé que mi hermosa reina no desea un helado, sino, el frío tacto con mis labios mientras el agua del mar refresca nuestros cuerpos que el sol se empeña en templar con su calor.

–Eres tan cursi a veces, Camus–rió enredando los dedos en los claros y sedosos cabellos del caballero–Aunque yo lo soy más al no poder evitar el enamorarme de ti a cada palabra que pronuncias.

El viento sopló suave, meciendo sus cabellos y ligeras vestiduras; sus miradas se encontraron, declarando así el enorme amor que sentían el uno por el otro desde el primer momento en que se vieron y que, por sus orgullos, tardaron tanto tiempo en declarar; sus labios se encargaron de transmitir todo aquello que se agolpaba dentro de sus pechos de manera agobiante sin decir una sola palabra. Sus pieles se calentaron, haciéndoles desear el fusionarse en un solo ser y, junto a ello, los latidos de sus corazones luchaban por lograr poco a poco el componer el acorde más hermoso y especial de todo el mundo en una melodía unísona.

" _...Sacudiendo, agitando enérgicamente._

 _¡Hurra, hurra vida!_

 _Porque te daré el sello de AMOR Kotobuki..."_

–Esa molesta música–el rubio se quejó al abrir los ojos con dolor, algo desorientado aún, intentando enfocar el sitio donde estaba.

Todo era blanco marmolado, al menos gran parte de lo que sus doloridos ojos le dejaban ver; la cama tenía sábanas de algodón puro, suave y con aroma limpio...Era su cuarto, sin duda, pero esa música insoportable parecía venir de ese mismo lugar, un sacrilegio total a lo que era su palacio de descanso y relajación, causando que quisiera poder salir de la cama y apagar esa horrible fuente de ruido.

–Mamá dijo que no se levantara–comentó apenas una suave vocecilla a los pies de la cama.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¡Ah, apaga esa terrible basura!–señaló el teléfono móvil que la niña usaba para escuchar música.

–Soy Arnossë y a mí me gusta mucho la música que hace tío Reiji–respondió con arrogancia, echando una de sus coletas hacia atrás para mirar al rubio con ojos altivos–Mi madre me pidió que le vigilara en lo que llegaba el médico, al parecer nadie más podía quedarse aquí y ella estaba muy ocupada con mi hermano y su nuevo trabajo–explicó usando un acento algo extraño al ser su fuerte el alemán y no tanto el japonés.

–Tu madre...¿es alguien que conozco?–consultó sin real interés, más bien era un desdén palpable lo que salía de su boca al ver a esa niña de cabellos claros y ojos heterocromáticos.

–Es Nebbia Ombra, la mejor Net Idol de todo el mundo y la única capaz de oír la voz de Muse–sus palabras estaban cargadas de orgullo por su progenitora, observando a aquel hombre por el rabillo del ojo–Avisaré que ya despertó, a ver si le pinchan las pompis para que deje de andarse desmayando como doncella de novela barata.

Se quedó atónito mirando a la pequeña bajar de la cama con una elegancia única, dando pasos seguros y dignos de cualquier miembro de la realeza, algo que sin duda le recordó su propio actuar cuando estaba lejos de las cámaras y reflectores. Al poco tiempo entró Kotobuki acompañado del médico que revisaría al conde por orden del presidente de modo que éste le diera medicamentos e indicaciones para mejorar su salud y evitarle un problema más al ya inestable Quartet Night.

* * *

–Comprendo–la italiana llevaba ya una hora escuchando las quejas de Saotome sobre el desempeño del grupo en cuanto a trabajo en conjunto–Bien, resumamos. Quieres que arregle todo este lío para el concierto inaugural del nuevo edificio musical de la agencia, ¿correcto?

–Yes, Miss Nebbia–respondió arrastrando las palabras, girando en su asiento para mirar por la ventana–Creo que...esta vez sí tenías razón, yo estaba equivocado al creer que el amor arruinaría la fama de los Idols, es al revés, la falta del mismo es lo que los ha hecho repetitivos y faltos de sentimientos. Tener sólo a Miss Nanami entre ellos ha creado conflictos entre los propios miembros de Starish.

–Te equivocas, no todos ellos están enamorados de ella si es lo que quieres decirme, lo que los hace pelear es el no poder conocer chicas que los llenen, que les hagan sentir la inspiración y el deseo de cantar para transmitir todos esos sentimientos que luchan por aflorar en ellos, pero que tus tontas reglas reprimen y ahogan en sus pechos–expresó fría y llanamente–Dime, ¿has visto a Kotobuki deprimido o algo? No, hasta yo me he dado cuenta que es el único en toda la Agencia que sigue trabajando con todo al ciento por ciento y no, no es porque sea mi novio, sino, porque él sí ha sentido y expresado su amor de una u otra forma. Ellos sólo tratan de buscar en Haruka algo que les de esa chispa que necesitan para cantar, esa razón por la que deben ser sinceros y cantar desde lo profundo de su ser.

–¿Quieres decirme que debo levantar la regla de no amor en la Agencia y Academia?–consultó mirándola por sobre sus lentes oscuros.

–Sólo digo que el hecho de no dejarlos acercarse a más chicas que no sean Haruka o Tomochika hará que esto acabe muy mal y en algo bastante enfermo–respondió apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio–Me llamaste para ayudarte una vez más, Mitsuo, entonces las cosas se harán como yo considere correcto, sin objeciones ni reglas estúpidas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

–Está bien, Miss Nebbia, se hará como tú ordenes–ofreció su mano para sellar aquel trato.

–No, será como mi madre Muse lo disponga.

* * *

En el jardín revoloteaban algunas mariposas, el viento tibio mecía las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de algunas flores que bailaban en su descenso al suelo sobre la suave hierba verde que cubría casi toda la superficie de los jardines de aquel enorme terreno. Justo ahí, en ese tranquilo y agradable lugar, dos pequeños jugaban tranquilos sobre una fina manta de lana, celebrando una fiesta de té que los incluía a ellos dos más sus dos enormes mascotas de peluche.

–Kaly, debes tomar la taza así, con el meñique semi levantado–regañaba la niña mientras instruía a su gemelo–Así, niño maleducado.

–Pero Nossy...me cuesta hacerlo...no seas tan mala conmigo–sollozó con un puchero tierno y sus ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar.

–Eres tan insoportablemente lindo–se quejó jalándolo para abrazarlo fuerte y besar su frente–Sólo quiero que ambos podamos invitar a mami a un día de té y que ella vea que somos perfectos...Sabes que no podemos defraudarla, ella es una Idol y si no somos buenos las personas dirán cosas feas de ella, ya sabes las cosas que nos decían en la escuela por tener el apellido de mamá y no tener un papá.

–Lo sé, perdóname, prometo ser bueno–sollozó el pequeño aferrado al pecho de la mayor, limpiando las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojitos y mojaron sus rojizas mejillas–Enséñame, por favor.

A unos pasos de ellos el castaño observaba a los pequeños en silencio, oyendo lo último dicho por la niña con gran dolor; él fue testigo del dolor por el que pasó la madre de ellos cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y todo lo que eso significaba, no por el hecho de tenerlos, sino, por el no poder darles un padre y una familia como tanto le hubiese gustado. Aquello le motivó a conquistarla, demostrarle que no todo el mundo era como aquel era su razón para estar cada día apoyándola, queriendo enseñarle que, si confiaba, podría no sólo ser feliz, sino también podría darle ese calor familiar a sus pequeños. Claro que las cosas al comienzo no fueron fáciles, ella estaba demasiado herida como para siquiera corresponder alguna muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, el castaño jamás se rindió y tal como dice su canción, finalmente le dio aquella marca de amor Kotobuki.

–¿Qué haces, Rei-chan?–consultó juguetona la pelicalipso, muy contrario a como siempre actuaba.

–N-Nada, NebbyNebb–respondió sonriendo algo sonrojado por su repentina cercanía, aunque eso no impidió que tomara a su chica de la cadera para besar sus labios tierna y dulcemente–Sólo miraba a los pequeñitos jugar.

–Oh, con que aquí estaban, los he estado buscando hace un rato, quería decirles que ya tenemos un cuarto asignado para que se acomodaran–expresó abrazando al castaño para refugiarse en su pecho, aspirando su aroma para relajarse y cerrar los ojos–No creí que volver sería tan duro...

–Los años pasan, pero jamás podemos olvidar–susurró en su oído, estrechándola más–¿Quieres que salgamos esta noche cuando los niños se duerman?

–No puedo negarme, después de todo hace semanas que no nos vemos, ¿no, Rei-chan?

* * *

Rogaban que las horas pasaran lento, que la luna reinara por mucho más tiempo en el cielo y que el sol no se dignara a salir aún. Pedían más tiempo para estar juntos, para que las caricias y las palabras no se acabaran nunca y que sus corazones no dejaran de latir desbocados cuando sus almas se hacían una. Mas los dioses no estaban con ganas de complacer en esa oportunidad, pronto lo que parecía ser una larga noche de entrega, se convirtió en apenas un instante en el que ambos amantes pudieron disfrutar de un poco de amor antes de tener que regresar a la cruda realidad.

–Mnh...creo que hoy será un buen día–la joven Net Idol se estiraba cual gato al cruzar por el recibidor del edificio de la agencia.

–Senpai-chan, encantado repito para que tengas buenos días siempre–indicó a su oído más que sensual, rozando sus labios en la oreja de la chica con una sonrisa más que prometedora.

–Lo sé, lo sé y sabes que me encantaría, pero los niños duermen y pronto habrá que ponerse a trabajar–indicó robándole un beso–Nos vemos más tarde, pequeño duende–murmuró traviesa para huir en dirección al cuarto donde descansaban sus hijos.

La luz del sol se colaba apenas por las ventanas del pasillo, haciéndola detenerse frente a un enorme ventanal al observar el amanecer sobre las copas de los árboles. Pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja al recordar la primera vez que vio un amanecer a la intemperie; fue en Grecia, en una de las playas más hermosas y secretas de la isla de Creta en donde había pasado la noche con quien fuera su más grande amor, siendo libre, sincera, pero sobretodo, feliz.

Pasos lentos y pesados la sacaron de su ensoñación haciéndola girar el rostro para observar a quien caminaba en su dirección, cosa que le hizo chasquear la lengua al verse atrapada sin tener nada donde esconderse, así que simplemente fingió no darse cuenta y continuó con la vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje mañanero.

–Nebbia–llamó el conde con cierta seriedad y frialdad, mas sus ojos expresaban algo más parecido a la angustia–Necesito hablar contigo.

–Oh, estabas aquí–musitó volteando apenas–No sé de qué hablas, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar–acto seguido, avanzó para pasar junto al otro aparentando completo desdén.

–Nebbia, por favor–le tomó del brazo y la giró para así clavar sus ojos en los ajenos–Sólo será un minuto, necesito que me digas qué pasó después de que nos separamos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado, desde ahora comenzarán los caps individuales por cada miembro de QN y quizás algo de Starish. Para QN ya tengo los planes hechos, así que sólo faltan agregar los detalles.

Ahora bien, estaba pensando en hacer un casting para mis lectores. ¿De qué trata? Fácil, aceptaré fichas para personajes oc que deseen que estén con los chicos de Starish y QN, aunque Reiji y Camus están vetados ya que ellos son en esencia los protagonistas de esta historia. Quienes se interesen en hacer que su oc esté aquí deben enviar una pequeña ficha a mi página de fb ღNebbiaღ-772548862759001/ y debe contener lo siguiente:

-Nombre, -Edad, -Nacionalidad, -Descripción física y psicológica, -Gustos y disgustos, -Biografía, -Chico con el que desean que esté.

Si desean agregar más cosas, adelante.

Como es un casting, se escogerá la ficha que mejor hecha esté en el caso de ser más de una para un mismo chico, ahora si no hay más candidatos, pues me pondré en contacto de inmediato para coordinar detalles.

Suerte a todos! Espero sus reviews o tomatazos, lo que deseen :3


	3. Mejor no pensarlo

**Yey! Habemus cap antes de un año~!**

 **Aclaraciones al final~**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE UTAPRI NO ME PERTENECEN!**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

—Nebbia—llamó el conde con cierta seriedad y frialdad, mas sus ojos expresaban algo más parecido a la angustia—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Oh, estabas aquí—musitó volteando apenas—No sé de qué hablas, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar—acto seguido, avanzó para pasar junto al otro aparentando completo desdén.

—Nebbia, por favor—le tomó del brazo y la giró para así clavar sus ojos en los ajenos—Sólo será un minuto, necesito que me digas qué pasó después de que nos separamos.

Fin

—Camus, no hay ningún asunto pendiente entre nosotros, no sé a qué viene esta actitud tuya—respondió fríamente, jalando su brazo con brusquedad, alejándose unos pasos—Vine a este lugar a trabajar, si no vas a decirme nada relacionado a una canción nueva, algún evento o trabajo, entonces por favor no me dirijas la palabra.

—Nebbia, por favor... —simplemente tuvo que quedarse ahí, mirando el vaivén de la falda de la chica al alejarse por el pasillo con el taconeo fuerte ante el suelo desnudo.

* * *

Al mediodía, los integrantes restantes de QN se reunieron en uno de los salones de baile para tener una prueba básica con una de sus canciones, en donde la chica analizó su rutina y marcó cada pro y contra de cada uno de ellos, obteniendo unos resultados bastante negativos en comparación a las presentaciones anteriores del grupo.

—Muy bien, en lo que Camus se recupera, trabajaré con ustedes tres de forma independiente—indicaba la italiana mirando a los miembros restantes de Quartet Night—Sinceramente, me gustaban más sus actuaciones hasta lo ocurrido en el Triple S...no sé qué pasó, pero ni siquiera cuando no eran nada los vi de esta forma.

—¡NebbyNebb! ¿Qué es lo que deberemos hacer? —consultó llamativo y entusiasta como siempre el castaño, obviando las palabras de la chica pues en sí no encontraba nada negativo en ello.

—Obviamente nos pondrá un entrenamiento riguroso y duro para mejorar, según mis datos, ella tiene un amplio historial de aprendices bajo el método espartano en todo rigor—acotó el menor de todos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nos harás cazar desnudos?! —gritó espantado el mayor.

—Rei-chan... —ella se acercó a jalarle una mejilla—Sigues con tus tonterías y voy a enviarte desnudo a una jaula llena de leones—el otro sudó frío y prefirió quedarse en silencio—Bien, como veo las cosas, ustedes deben enfrentar aquello que desean ocultar, en lo que analizo bien su situación personal, haremos algo en conjunto y eso será componer una canción. Yo pondré la música base y ustedes deberán agregar acordes con sus respectivos instrumentos y se pondrán de acuerdo en las letras. No es nada muy difícil, así que haremos todo hasta que Camus pueda hacer su parte también.

—Tsch—masculló el bajista, odiaba recibir órdenes, en especial de una completa extraña.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea, Kurosaki? —indagó la joven al sostenerle la mirada, desafiante.

—Hagan lo que quieran—sin más tomó su bajo y se largó del salón.

—Excelente, entonces, Mikaze, hoy te toca trabajar conmigo—indicó recogiendo su libreta y bolso—Andando, hay mucho por hacer.

—Está bien—el peliceleste salió tras ella, dejando al castaño algo ido en sus propios pensamientos respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Por el pasillo se escuchaban voces juguetonas, corriendo al disfrutar de un enorme pasillo por el cual podían fingir estar en una guerra de muñecos afelpados. Este sonido en particular llamó la atención de más de alguno, en especial cierto miembro de Starish que se acercó a jugar con los pequeños.

—¡Wah! ¡Qué lindos muñecos de felpa! ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?—consultó Natsuki al quedar frente a los pequeños, haciendo que el menor se escondiera tras su hermana al ver a aquel hombre tan alto.

—Mamá dice que no debemos hablar con extraños—respondió altiva la niña.

—Soy Natsuki, si me dicen sus nombres ya no seremos extraños—explicó alegre el rubio.

—No te daremos esa información, extraño.

—Yo soy Kaly y ella es Nossy—respondió el menor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Kalyalar! ¡Voy a decirle a mamá!—avisó la niña espantada con aquello.

—Tenga, puede usar ese—el pequeño al ver que el otro era como ellos, le pasó a su dinosaurio de peluche, indicándole que debía ponerlo en su cuello, como si el muñeco le montara a caballito—Hay que correr, Nossy es la mala, hay que atraparla.

—No sabes cómo te odio—la rubia echó a correr, divertida, pero manteniendo una faceta fría para aparentar molestia.

Sin embargo, el juego no duró mucho. Una de las puertas se abrió, causando que la niña chocara de lleno en ella, cayendo sentada al piso con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

—¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?!—exigió saber el conde con un semblante terrorífico por las ojeras y el enojo.

—¡Nossy!—el niño se puso a llorar al ver a su hermana sangrando—¡Monstruo! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dañar a mi hermana?!

—Estoy bien...Kaly... —murmuró la chica tragándose el llanto, debía ser fuerte por su gemelo.

—Muy-chan, sólo jugábamos—excusó el mayor, tratando de ayudar a la niña con un pañuelo.

El conde miraba todo con desdén, mas algo en la niña le llamó la atención. Su sangre no era normal, era brillante como un diamante, delgada como el agua y tenía un color bastante extraño, parecía apenas de color rojizo delgado.

—Pequeña damita, lo siento—actuó tal y como era cuando estaba frente a sus fans y en cámara—Permite que te lleve al baño.

La niña asintió, estirando sus brazos para dejarse cargar y así ser llevaba para parar el sangrado de su nariz.

—Ese hombre no me gusta—murmuró el pequeño escondido tras el de lentes—Da miedo...

—Ven, vamos a comer helado en lo que tu hermanita regresa—cargó al niño sobre sus hombros y lo llevó hasta el comedor.

* * *

Ya por la tarde, tras comprar varias cosas y planificar otras, la italiana regresó junto al androide a la agencia, dejando estipulado un horario bastante peculiar para cada actividad de "entrenamiento". Ambos pasaron a dejar todas las cosas al salón que se les había asignado para sus ensayos y reuniones.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Ai—soltó esbozando apenas una tenue sonrisa—Fuiste de mucha ayuda, es probable que seas el primero en iniciar, ya que eres quien menos problemas tiene en todo esto.

—De acuerdo, sólo necesito que me notifique lo antes posible para hacer los cálculos correspondientes.

—Nebbia—una voz aguda y algo extraña se acercó a ellos—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Cesshi, por supuesto—volteó hacia el menor de los tres—Puedes retirarte, asegúrate de descansar bien, quizás mañana por la mañana te tenga noticias.

—Ven, tengo preparado ese té que tanto te gusta.

La joven siguió al moreno hasta el jardín, donde había una pequeña mesita con algo de té y unos pastelillos de distintas clases. La porcelana era fina, algo que conocía bastante bien puesto que varias veces la usó cuando tomaba el té en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—Vaya, realmente parece que se te han pegado todas las mañas de Camus—comentó con desagrado.

—Sabes que siempre hemos tomado el té—se quejó haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ser comparado con su senpai.

—Al grano gatito, tengo que ir a ver a mis hijos, apenas los vi esta mañana, los extraño.

—Imagino que estás al tanto de lo que sucede con Muse y las demás...

* * *

Tras su charla con el moreno, dio una vuelta por el enorme jardín de la agencia, pensando en las cosas que habían hablado. Si él lo había notado también, entonces las cosas estaban peor de lo que ella pensó para esas fechas. Debía darse prisa en cumplir su cometido antes de que algo malo realmente pasara.

Entró buscando a sus pequeños, quería llevarlos a comer afuera para así al menos recompensarlos por dejarlos solos todo el día, mas no lograba dar con ellos por ninguna parte.

—¡Mami!—el niño corrió hasta su progenitora y se colgó de ella hasta ser alzado en sus brazos.

—Hola, mi amor. Perdona por dejarte solito todo este tiempo—lo llenó de besos, notando que estaba el niño solo—¿Dónde está tu hermanita?

—Un señor malo se la llevó—el pequeño sollozó al recordarlo.

—¿Qué?—de pronto todo se llenó de escarcha negra, manando de ella un hielo terrible, capaz de matar al más mínimo contacto, aunque claro, su pequeño llevaba su sangre, nunca sería lastimado.

—Nebb-san, Myu-chan-senpai está con Nossy en su habitación—informó Shinomiya al salir a su encuentro.

—No debiste dejar que eso pasara—regañó yendo furiosa a buscar a su pequeña.

Al llegar oyó risas, algo extraño, puesto que su hija no reía sola, sino que el rubio reía con ella. Abrió la puerta sin más, mirando la escena por demás bizarra, especialmente al tratarse del estirado de Camus; la pequeña le había peinado el cabello en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones sueltos con varios adornos distribuidos por toda la cabeza del hombre, el mismo que sonreía amable ante el trato de la niña y lo que ella le contaba.

—¿Qué...?—cuando estaba por articular la pregunta notó una mancha roja en el vestido de su hija, dejando frío el ambiente al acercarse—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mí hija?!—demandó saber mientras jalaba al otro del cuello de la camisa.

—Nada, fue un accidente...

—¡No me vengas con eso! Tiene sangre, ¡¿dime qué m...qué le hiciste?!

—Mami, él no tiene la culpa... —susurró apenada y temerosa la niña—Fue mi culpa...iba corriendo sin mirar hacia adelante y choqué con la puerta...

—No sabía que estaba ahí, de verdad nunca quise hacerle nada—explicó, por primera vez, el conde con semblante culpable.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que has hecho. Nossy, deberás ponerte la inyección—avisó a lo que la niña se puso pálida y asintió como un robot—En cuanto a ti, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mis hijos. Ambos sabemos bien lo que piensas de los niños, así que por favor no quiero que los agobies con tu forma _siútica_ de ser.

Dicho eso, cargó a su hija y tomó la mano del niño para salir de la habitación, mientras la pequeña, al no ser vista por su madre, se despedía en silencio del noble agitando su manita apenas con una mirada triste.

* * *

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con él?—el castaño estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la madre besar a sus pequeños ya dormidos antes de dejarlos arropados—No olvides que alguna vez ustedes...

—Tú lo has dicho, alguna vez y fue hace bastantes años. No quiero una influencia como él en la vida de ellos, es un ser sin corazón que lo único que le importa son sus canciones y su alcurnia—aclaró tomando las mejillas del castaño—Mejor olvídalo, ¿quieres? No quiero enojarme contigo por su culpa, sólo me preocupa que Kaly haya sangrado, sabes que ella no puede... o podría volver a lo mismo...

—Lo sé—la abrazó fuerte por la espalda, mirando a ambos niños dormir abrazados, ajenos totalmente al mundo—Pero tampoco quiero que te pongas así frente a ellos. Nunca te habían visto enojada, ¿qué quieres que piensen? A como lo veo yo, hoy fuiste tú quien quedó como mala en todo este asunto.

—Reiji, ellos son mi vida...No me importaría ser la peor villana del mundo si con eso los protejo y hago que sus vidas sea felices.

—Mi pequeña senpai-chan...aún tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas—susurró amoroso en su oído—Por hoy, olvida ya todo, deja que me encargue de que todos ustedes sean felices por siempre.

—Supongo que mañana hablaré con él...tienes razón y me excedí, pero es que ver sangre en la ropa de mi pequeña me hizo recordar esos meses con ella en el hospital y perdí la compostura—murmuró temblando entre los brazos ajenos, bajando el rostro—No puedo dejar que ellos crean que lo odio...no si debo hacer aquello para que puedan crecer con bien...

—Tranquila, dije que iba a apoyarte en todo, incluso si ustedes se odian, sabes que contarás conmigo por siempre, aún si Quartet Night dejará de existir mañana. Nebbia, realmente estoy enamorado de ti—aseguró con esa faceta madura y sensual que sólo sacaba a relucir en ocasiones específicas.

—No sé por qué no pude conocerte antes...Si hubieses sido tú, sé que absolutamente todo sería distinto y lo que está por suceder jamás siquiera habría sido mencionado—lo besó lento, dejando que sus penas se fueran mientras él estaba a su lado y le brindaba su calor.

* * *

— _Los días aquí han sido los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida—contaba más que contenta la chica, sentada en el bramido de las suaves solas bajo ese sol griego._

— _Nunca imaginé que realmente algo así llegara a pasar...incluso pensaba que un sitio como este sería terriblemente caluroso—secundó el rubio, tomando su mano—Pero me alegra el haber venido aquí contigo, he aprendido a valorar las cosas de otra forma._

— _¿Cómo te ves en unos cinco años? —consultó jugando a enterrar los dedos de los pies en la arena._

— _Con giras mundiales, la reina me ha pedido que conozca el mundo por ella y le cuente las maravillas que hay fuera del hielo de Permafrost...Puedo dedicarme a la música, actuación o modelaje, realmente no me importa, sólo quiero cumplir su sueño—clavó sus ojos en los ajenos, esbozando la más dulce de las sonrisas—Y por supuesto, me encantaría que tú estuvieses conmigo, quiero que seas mi compañía por siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti, my precious?_

— _En cinco años me veo no sé, quizás lanzando discos digitales con uno o dos conciertos vía streaming mientras cuido de mis hijos. Me encantaría tener al menos dos, criarlos yo misma y que amen la música de mi madre. Quizás una niña y un niño o gemelos, me hace mucha ilusión sentir lo que mi madre sintió cuando esperó a mi hermano y luego a mí._

— _Hijos... —la mirada del rubio subió hasta perderse en el cielo despejado, dejando que las palabras siguientes manaran solas de su garganta._

* * *

 _Siútico:_ [persona] Que pretende ser fino, elegante y distinguido, pero suele resultar ridículo de mal gusto o pretencioso.

 **Antes de escribir, quiero agradecer a alguien que me animó a continuar el fic con su review. Esto sigue gracias a esa persona y espero le guste ;)**

 **Bueno, desde el siguiente cap ingresaré algunas oc que quedaron en el casting, aún hay muchos cupos libres por si les interesa. No sé si quedó claro lo que intenté narrar en este cap, la verdad es que ando con varias cosas en mente (estoy tomando tres cursos de tres meses) y la verdad es que no sé si hablo español o griego xD**

 **Saludos~**

 **Espero sus tomatazos en los review~**


End file.
